


Gorgeous Idiot

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Darkthrone (Band), Real Person Fiction, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Arson, Black Metal, Church Burnings, EARLY 90s, Helvete, Love, M/M, Musicians, Norway - Freeform, Romance, True Norwegian Black Metal, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: He paced back and forth chain smoking and wondering if it would be too obvious if he took a train to Bergen.
Relationships: Gylve "Fenriz" Nagell/Varg Vikernes, Varg 'Count Grishnack' Vikernes/ Gylve 'Fenriz' Nagell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Gorgeous Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorandum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorandum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Stopped Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722873) by [memorandum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorandum/pseuds/memorandum). 



> \- This is a gift for Memorandum for having encouraged me to write more of this pairing. Read their work, it relates to mine.  
> \- English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> \- Feedback's life.  
> \- Enjoy!

Gylve walked along the busy streets. It was a nice June day and people were bustling about. Parents with their children eating ice-cream, elderly couples shopping, groups of youngsters laughing. It was generally a nice day, but for some reason he wasn't fully at ease. 

Just as he was about to enter Helvete, Tomas flew past him like he had the devil on his heels. 

“....the news!” was what Gylve heard as he stepped in. 

“What news?” He asked and Tomas turned sharply towards him. 

“Fantoft Church was burnt last night.” He announced, and Gylve's heart dropped realising why he had a bed feeling. 

“He actually did it.” Bård laughed borderline historically, while Øystein's face turned grim. 

“He's got balls for sure.” Jan stated with a bemused smile. 

“Are you sure it's him?” Gylve asked almost afraid of the answer. 

“Who else would it be? He's been talking about such things for a while.” Tomas said and Gylve could swear he heard Øystein gritting his teeth. 

“You didn't know?” He raised an eyebrows at the shorter man who looked at him. 

“I had an idea about the whole thing, but I wasn't sure if he'd follow through.” He admitted and Gylve nodded, not sure what else to say. 

He lit up a cigarette in an attempt to hide his sudden nervousness and fear for the man he loved.

The guys went downstairs to the basement and he was left standing with Øystein. 

“You didn't know?” He looked up at the question. “I thought you two were close.” 

“I guess he failed to mention this particular thing.” He answered and Øystein hummed, “Well, I gotta go, I forgot to run an errand.” He excused himself from Øystein's suspicious eyes and walked out. 

The walk back to his house was a blur, a series of emotions and thoughts attacked him like a pack of wolves. Gnawing away at both his brain and heart. 

He tried calling Varg as soon as he reached his apartment, but the latter didn't pick up, which gravely increased his anxiety. He tried several times, but there was no answer. 

He paced back and forth chain smoking and wondering if it would be too obvious if he took a train to Bergen. 

The doorbell jeered him out of his thoughts and he went to answer it slightly baffled. 

“Hi baby.” Varg beamed as soon as the door was open and went on to hug his lover who didn't exactly respond. 

The blond took a step back and peered at his thin lipped lover, “What?”

Gylve ushered him inside and closed the door. Varg turned around to face him, patiently waiting for an explanation. 

“Why in the hell's name didn't you tell me?” Gylve's voice shook with too many suppressed emotions. 

Varg regarded him carefully, “To not upset you.”

“To not upset me?” Gylve started pacing again, “and you smartly thought that hearing it from someone else wouldn't?” His voice rose a little, “How stupid can you be sometimes? Seriously, what the hell were you thinking? You know what? Nevermind, because you clearly weren't, you.. You goddamn gorgeous idiot!” He crushed the other in an embrace. 

Varg was dumbfounded for a moment, still processing his lover’s behavioural changes. “I'm sorry.” He whispered wrapping his arms around him, “You're right, I should have told you.”

Gylve relished in the close feeling of his lover's body for a while before finally breaking free. 

“You got me worried sick! I was contemplating taking a train to Bergen.” He scolded the blond who still looked a little surprised. 

“I really am sorry, I didn't want to talk about it over the phone anyway so I came here to tell you myself, but apparently someone beat me to it.” Varg explained himself. 

“Yeah, I heard it from Tomas in Helvete.”

“Really? What did the guys say?” Varg asked with an accomplished smile, but Gylve wasn't having any of it. 

“You can talk to them yourself later. Now, I would like to address the issue that you might be dragged by the police and I'm scared because.. Because..”

“Hey,” Varg interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder “I'm gonna be okay, I covered my tracks well, don't worry.”

Gylve stared at him for a moment not fully convinced and just had to turn away. It was becoming too much to handle. 

Varg came closer slowly, he pushed his lover's hair aside and pressed a series of small kisses to the side of his neck to comfort him. 

Gylve only melted to the touch and felt himself slacking a little bit. 

“I love you, no matter what happens, I'll always love you.” Varg breathed into his ear and he couldn't help but turn around and kiss his lips. 

“I love you too, always.” He pressed his forehead to Varg's and breathed him in, “I just don't want to lose you.” He finally admitted. 

“You won't,” Varg laid his palm upon Gylve's chest, “because this is where I live.”

And Gylve felt it, felt him, in every beat his heart beat.


End file.
